Up until now, take off and landing operations have been actions which are started by the aircraft commander once authorisation is received from the control tower.
Specifically, before aircraft takes off, at least these two necessary simultaneous events in particular must occur, on one hand, the oral confirmation given by the senior cabin crew member reporting that the cabin is secure, and on the other hand, verbal authorisation received from the control tower that take off can take place.
To be able to initiate landing manoeuvres, the commander must receive the authorisation from the control tower allowing the approach and subsequent landing actions.
The fact that the authorisations are verbal is occasionally a source of errors which can have definitive consequences because due to pressure, lack of concentration, said orders may or may not have been properly processed by the commander.
An object of the present invention is to therefore overcome the possible errors which could result from the verbal transmission of an instruction or authorisation received from the control tower for proceeding to take off or landing, developing a device improving the safety of said operations, where the device has the essential features included in claim 1.